


The (Lesbian) Queen is Dead, Long Live the (Lesbian) Queen

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cutie Honey, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Princess Tutu
Genre: Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Orgy, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is lesbian queen but Madoka challenges her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Lesbian) Queen is Dead, Long Live the (Lesbian) Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Podfics, remixes, and anything else is allowed.

Usagi, the queen of all magical girls, sat on her throne of blood and skulls. Splayed about her in poses of nubile servitude were magical girls. Not just some magical girls, all of them. It didn’t matter what country they were from, the original medium or even age appropriate levels. All of them were before her in leather, chains, stiletto heels and dog collars. Their bodies and minds were tired from the constant orgies demanded by their queen.

The doors slammed open by a fierce wind. Standing in the doorway, with a halo of light and sparkles around her was Kaname Madoka. Her hair was waist length and her dress was sexier and didn’t have so much stupid pink and white. It was cool colors like black and more black.

“You’re reign ends here, Tsukino-san. I’m the new lesbian queen of the magical girls!”

“No, even though your anime is popular, mine can be watched by children. I will always be lesbian queen of the magical girls. If you don’t like it then I’m going to purify you.”

“Don’t I count anymore,” Cutie Honey whined from where she was having her sex sexed by Princess Tutu.

“No!” both rivals for the crown said.

Usagi stood up and walked away from her throne. She held up a piece of childish, plastic jewelry and after five minutes she transformed into Sailor Moon.

“With my magical Moon Dildos I will bring you and all you puella magi into my harem.”

“And I will embrace you with my goddess love and hope.” 

Madoka gabbed Usagi kissed her, threw her down, ripped off her panties and started sexing her. It was so good that Usagi orgasmed like fifteen times in a minute. Then Madoka sexed all the other magical girls and it was so good that they all forgot Usagi and worshipped their new lesbian queen.

Homura was last because she was putting on a sexy negligee and artfully arranged herself with rose petals on top of silk sheets. Madoka approached her. She leaned in close. Her peach scented lips were so close that Homura could drink in her heavenly scent of peachiness.

“Homura, you will always be my friend.”

Then Madoka went off to sex every other magical girl in the universe.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Homura screamed.

“Welcome to my world,” Tuxedo Mask said.

Homura and Tuxedo Mask then shared cold shower tips and became BFFs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Battle for the Lesbian Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241150) by [aljan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan)




End file.
